Chris Cooper
Biography Chris Cooper loved art or at least he was forced fed art at a young age by his parents. His father was a conceptional artist that took trash from local dumps and made sculptures for museums and his mother did one-woman shows that consisted of her sex life and poems about her vagina. So you could say that Chris had a very unusual childhood growing up in a small town where everyone knew each other and it was not fun when he would go to school and people would approach him about his mother's latest tale of how her lady-parts were functioning after giving birth. But Chris found his passion when visiting a hobby store where he picked up a book about photography and saw native indigenous people wearing almost nothing at all. Needless to say, this was his sexual education as well as his goal; to take photos of sexy, beautiful women in exotic places far from home. He saved his money, bought a second-hand camera and went at it in good earnest taking pictures of birds, trees and run-down buildings till he had enough for a portfolio. It took some time, but he landed a job as an apprentice to a lingerie company as a gripper and had to help set up lights and stages for photoshoots. Eleanor 3 After shadowing a mentor for a few years, he was finally given the chance to take control of the camera and show off his skills. His prowess of staring an almost naked woman without shaking impressed everyone and the photos were just as impressive and because of his age and professionalism, the models found him irresistible. Needless to say that he lost his v-card to a Ukranian model after a winter shoot back at her parent's cabin. Years went by and Chris's photography and game improved by leaps and bounds. He has seen his fair share of women clothed, semi and fully nude, on top and underneath him from almost every part of the world. He soon set his own hours and independent business where he was his own boss and the money was very lucrative. His latest client asked to meet an upcoming porn star who wanted a few glamour shots. This was hardly his first time doing a lewd shott, but he put his best "professional face" on made sure to stock up on condoms before going to meet his new contact. Night with Angelica Chris's little black book was filled with women from all over the world with names that he sometimes could not even pronounce. But with all the jet lags and countless figures in his account, he started to wonder if there was more to life than seeing the world and banging exotic beauties from sun-up to sundown. His friends envy him and lived vicariously through his tales of conquering the world all while venting to him about the trials of being taken off the market and wearing the ball and chain. Chris never thought much of being single for the rest of his life, but the women he so far encountered were not in need of a man but rather a casual encounter to get off to. He wanted a connection, so once his plane touched down and he unloaded his gear into his apartment he began his quest where any self respective man would start; the local bar. Appearances * Night with Angelica (Main Character) * Eleanor 3: Blue Orchid (Cameo) Facts *Chris worked for a porn company where he worked under the alias Chris Steel.